If you walk through Times Square or a shopping mall you will find that advertisers try every imaginable gimmick to compete for your attention. However, despite the ingenuity employed by advertisers in created ever louder and more colorful signs, people seem largely desensitized to the myriad signs surrounding them.
There have been attempts to stand out from all the sights. For example, people have tried to create three-dimensional displays that can be viewed from multiple directions. U.S. Publications 2011/0234981, 2011/0002038, and 2008/0144175 show systems of reflectors and projectors that can be installed to display an image. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,046,941, 8,007,109, 7,490,941, and 6,644,816 show other attempts to create novel displays.
However, existing systems are not easily portable and only operate properly with low ambient light. They are not self-contained and take much labor to set up or remove. Commercial settings are generally too brightly-lit for these systems to appear attractively. The structures of prior art systems are unstable and flimsy. For example, in some displays, the heat radiating from the lights melts the glue that hold the screens in place with the result that the screens collapse.